Vous aimez la citronnade ?
by xXxSou-ChanxXx
Summary: Il fait chaud et Grimmjow est de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être qu'une boisson bien fraîche proposé par son amant l'aiderai à se détendre... Enjoy ! Rated M . Lemon.


Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Nous nous situons dans notre monde, (Planète Terre) Ichigo et Grimmjow sont dans leur appartement. Nous sommes en été et la chaleur est étouffante. Les personnages sont âgés d'une vingtaine d'années et vivent ensemble. Enjoy.

Grimm : Tché, je supporte plus cette chaleur de merde...

Je vous décris la scène, Grimmjow, comme un phoque sur la banquise était avachi par terre,

éventail à la main essayant de se procurer le maximum d'air que pouvait lui

apporter l'accessoire.  
Alors qu'assis sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, Ichigo sirotait  
tranquillement son breuvage avec des glaçons.

Ichi : J'ai fait de la citronnade si tu veux.

Grimm : Je hais le citron ...

Ichi : Oui, peut-être mais c'est frais.

Grimm : Ouai mais ya du citron.

Ichi. : Oui mais il y a des glaçons.

Grimm : Et ?

Ichi : Et bien un verre d'eau avec des glaçons  
ça rafraîchis.

Grimm : Je n'aime pas les glaçons.  
Ichigo marqua une pose tellement la remarque de son compagnon était insensée, ne pas aimer les glaçons, c'est de l'eau, faut pas déconner. Ichigo resta calme et décida de taquiner un Grimmjow légèrement ennuyé.

Ichi : Ah oui, tu n'aime pas les glaçons peut-on savoir pour quelle  
raison ?

Grimm : C'est trop froid...

Ichi : Tu n'es qu'un chieur en puissance.

Grimm : Effectivement je suis puissant.

Ichi : Tss...

Grimmjow était à présent sur le dos, yeux fermés  
et continué son mouvement de main avec l'éventail, en  
avant en arrière, en avant en arrière, fière d'avoir agacé son amant et d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il affichait un sourire victorieux quand quelque chose de froid, extrêmement froid, le brulant presque lui fit abandonner tout sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'auteur de se crime impardonnable. Là devant lui, plutôt sur lui, se trouvait Ichigo, avachi sur son torse jouant négligemment avec un glaçon, les yeux remplis de malice. Cette situation aurait pu lui plaire si le glaçon n'était pas là.

Grimm : I-Chi...Qu'es tu fou là ?

Ichigo ne se formalisa pas de la réaction de son amant, il savait ce qu'il voulait et que Grimmjow finirait par ce laissait faire si il si prenait bien, il prit alors le glaçon entre ses lèvres et continua à  
le faire glisser sur le torse, doucement, passant sur ses muscles qui se tendait sous ses caresses, il continua, descendant doucement jusqu'au nombril ou il s'arrêta jouer un instant.

Grimm : Arrête ça, c'est froid Ichi.

Ichigo ne l'écouta pas et continua à descendre, encore et encore.  
Grimmjow lui attrapa violemment la tête, tirant sur ses cheveux pour lui relever le visage, voilà il était énervé.

Grimm : Si t'as vraiment envie d'avoir un truc dans la bouche je peux remédier à ça, mais t'a intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite.

Puis pour la première fois Ichigo se stoppa, prenant la parole.

Ichigo : Quoi, si tu es mécontent ce n'est pas le cas de notre ami ici. Lui dit-il agrippant son bermuda à un endroit bien précis. Allez, Grimm, laisse toi faire, je vais te faire aimer ça, le glaçon, moi. Lui susurra Ichigo à l'oreille.

Grimmjow desserra doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Ichigo avant de s'y agripper fermement une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse sur sa verge, alors qu'il voulu gémir, Ichigo emprisonna sa bouche d'un baiser avec le reste du glaçon qui c'était aventuré sur son torse un peu plutôt. C'était froid et chaud à la fois, leurs langues se mélangeaient alors que le glaçon fondait dans leurs bouches unies. Un filet d'eau et de salive coulant de la lèvre d'Ichigo vite rattrapée par la langue de Grimmjow.

Ichi : Grim-m...Jow...aaahh.

Grimmjow se senti soudain mal, il ne voulait pas céder si facilement, mais là, Ichigo c'était cabré sur lui et la raison de Grimmjow s'effritée peu à peu. Alors autant redevenir dominant rapidement. Il se redressa, faisant basculer Ichigo sous lui, pris un glaçon dans ses mains commençant de lent, très lent va et vient sur la verge d'Ichigo. Ce qui pour le coup ne plus pas tout de suite à celui-ci. Si le torse était une chose, les parties intimes en sont une autre.

Ichi : Ahhh Grimmjow, Qu'es-ce que tu fais...aahh ?

Grimm : Quoi t'aime les glaçons non ? Si t'es pas content Fallait pas m'exciter !

Ichigo se sentit soudain pris au piège par sa bêtise, quelle idée aussi de venir embêter monsieur Grimmjow. Ichigo avait chaud, il avait beau avoir un glaçon gelé sur ses parties, les mouvements de sont amant se font de plus en plus rapides, il était loin d'être à sa limite mais sans pouvoir se retenir il se déversa dans la main de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow fut légèrement surpris, après tout, c'était rare que Ichigo vienne aussi vite. Il sourit, fière d'avoir pu l'exciter aussi rapidement.

Grimm : Bah alors Ichi, qu'es t'arrive je t'ai jamais vu venir aussi vite, tu es si excité que ça ?

Le questionna Grimmjow collant son corps le plus proche possible de son amant, faisant toucher son anatomie légèrement gonflé contre les fesses du jeune roux.

Ichigo : Grimm...mme ahhh, met la...En moi !

Grimmjow se figea, premièrement, c'était quoi cette demande avec un ton suppliant, puis deuxièmement Grimmjow ne c'était pas encore assez amusé à son goût. Ichigo l'avait cherché alors autant le pousser à bout. En plus Ichigo n'était clairement pas prés à le recevoir, pas pour ce vanter mais un membre comme le sien doit rentrer avec un minimum de préparation sinon Ichigo se plaindrait pendant des jours. Grimmjow commença alors à caresser longuement son amant, s'attardant sur ses épaules, la fine musculature de son torse, caressant ses cuisses avec sensualité, soufflant des mots plus que provocateurs de temps à autre. Il sentait Ichigo s'impatienter de plus en plus, se tendre sous les caresses qu'il lui procurait soupirant de plaisir et d'envie. Grimmjow décida alors qu'il était temps d'aller un peu plus loin, il retraça les courbes du dos d'Ichigo jusqu'à descendre au niveau de son bassin et de s'attarder à malaxer ses fesses tout en le pénétrant d'un de ses doigt très vite rejoint par un deuxième qui faisaient des mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur du roux, le préparant à la suite. Lorsque que le bleuté sentit qu'Ichigo c'était légèrement détendu il le pénétra d'un troisième doigt le faisant grimacé l égarement. Grimmjow s'occupa de le préparer convenablement encore quelques minutes avant de demander l'autorisation de continuer à son amant, histoire de le faire languir encore et encore.

Grimm : Hu...m, tu devrais proposer des idées plus souve...ahh...ent I-c-hi.

Ichi : Grimm, j'en peux plus, viens.

Grimm : Viens ? Qu'es que tu veux I-Chi, dis le moi.

Ichigo craqua, mais quel barge, mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le prendre violement contre le sol, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de le sentir au plus profond de lui, d'être déconnecté, de se laisser aller contre ses coups de butoir sauvages. Alors il craqua, les larmes aux coins des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il se tourna vers son amant et le supplia de continuer.

Si Ichigo avait craqué, le cerveau de Grimmjow lui, c'était complétement éteint, c'est quoi ça, cet appel au viol, cette tronche sexy et cette voix suppliante. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais supplié ainsi, putain de glaçons, Grimmjow du faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas le retourner et le violer sur place, ça aurait gâché la magie du moment quelle qu'elle soit.  
Grimmjow compte bien prendre tout son temps, qu'Ichigo le supplie encore et encore.

Ichi : Gri-m-m, bouges, sinon je tu jure que je m'empale moi-même.

Grimmjow resta quelque instant dubitatif devant de telle parole mais là, il n'en pouvait plus, il agrippa avec force les hanches d'Ichigo et le pénétra avec une douceur inouïe s'enfonçant lentement de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profond. Ichigo jouit, il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps, stupide amant. Grimmjow sera les dents, il avait chaud et sentir les parois d'Ichigo se resserrait petit à petit contre son sexe n'aidait pas, il devait se calmer quelques secondes, ce qui malheureusement ne plus pas à Ichigo. Celui si s'empala lui-même sur le sexe de son amant, claquant légèrement sur les bourses de celui-ci. Grimmjow se crispa, au putain, mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot venait de faire.

Grimm : Ptain.. I-Chi. Refait pas ça c'est dangereux.

Ichi : Alors bouge, mai-te-nant...

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, c'est lui le dominant quand même, il donna un premier coup de rein annonça la suite. Il continua, de plus en plus sauvagement après avoir trouvé le point sensible du roux. Il le sentait bouger au rythme que ses hanches imposaient, cherchant de l'air qui semblait se faire rare, haletant et soupirant son plaisir. Grimmjow le pénétra plus violemment deux, trois fois, indiquant que sa libération était proche. Ichigo jouit, resserrant son étreinte sur le sexe du bleuté, qui gémit et jouit à son tour dans le corps de son amant. Il se retira sans douceur, laissant Ichigo allongé, complètement nu et haletant contre le sol. Une fois levé il partit se servir un verre de citronnade. Ichigo sourit, reprenant son souffle lentement.

Ichi : Et d'une, une chose en plus que tu aimes !

Grimm : Tché, si y a une chose que je ne détesterais jamais c'est ton cul !

Ichi : Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, quel ravissant langage que voilà, prochaine étape t'apprendre la politesse !

Grimm : Cme dérange pas tant que jte prends, si tu veux on commence maintenant. Si mon cher et tendre peut encore supporter les délices que j'aimerai lui procurer.

Ichigo rougit, mais quel idiot celui là. Il ouvrit ses bras, signe qu'il était près pour un deuxième round. Son amant ne se fit pas prier, il le souleva et l'entraina dans la salle de bain, histoire de terminer leur câlin sous une douche bien fraiche qui ne le durerait pas longtemps.

Voilà, enfin, la réécriture est terminée. J'espère que ça vous plait, en espérant que les fautes d'orthographe soit minimes, après 6 relectures je ne pouvais plus rien trouver. Cependant si certaines se sont cachées entre les lignes, dite le moi.

A bientôt pour un nouveau One-Shot sur Bleach. .

Si vous souhaitez commenter, les reviews sont à vos dispositions.

Enjoy mes licornettes.


End file.
